


dark! Каваллоне, Ямамото и проч.

by steinvor



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Romance, dark!character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: D59, D18, 18/59/Dinoи Улькиорра временами





	1. Я впустил любовь.

текст и перевод песен взяты из открытых источников

***

Хлипкая дверь институтского общежития распахивается от его удара ногой настежь, отскакивает, несколько раз ударяясь о стену.  
Жизнь на пятом этаже на мгновение замирает, а затем всех обитателей словно сдувает мифическим ветром.  
Во всегда оживленных коридорах даже в час ночи движение, словно на Елисейских полях, но сейчас опустевшее здание напоминает ядерную пустыню.  
Тщедушный сосед Кеи по комнате просачивается через ванную комнату или вероятнее всего через открытую форточку, куда-то в сторону соседей через стенку.  
Хибари невозмутимо совершает ежедневный утренний ритуал – свежее белье, непременный классического покроя галстук, мужской одеколон, запонки с полудрагоценными камнями…  
Дино одним ударом сваливает его с ног, а потом, наматывая галстук на ладонь, душит его, пока тот не начинает задыхаться.  
Но и тогда темно-фиолетовый взгляд Кеи непримиримый и злой. Дино сказал бы даже – раздраженный, словно у той белобрысой живучей твари, у сволочной кошки Гокудеры.  
Несмотря на то, что Гокудера все еще числится студентом-отличником в закрытом академгородке где-то у черта на куличках, а у службы безопасности этого общежития строгий приказ не подпускать к Хибари эту чертову тварь на расстояние ближе двухсот метров, Дино чувствует едкий запах горьких сигарет повсюду.  
В постели, и в волосах Хибари, и особенно – на разбитых в кровь губах Кеи.  
«Когда-нибудь я тебя убью», - побелевшие губы почти не слушаются, но Каваллоне все же процеживает эту нешуточную угрозу прямо в ухо замершему от острого приступа асфиксии, Хибари.  
Сзади раздаются бесшумные шаги старосты общежития – Улькиорры.  
Он единственный кто отваживается на этот шаг – бьет наотмашь, совсем не женственная оплеуха по лицу Каваллоне.  
Дино не смеет ударить его в ответ – только не любимого ученика старика Айзена, с этим даже для члена Альянса Семей шутки плохи.  
Улькиорра легко переносит почти потерявшего сознание, Кею на кровать и, не обращая внимания на все еще находящегося в помещении взбешенного Мустанга, начинает приводить в чувство японца.  
Десятый Каваллоне – новый Глава Альянса и его статус сегодня даже выше чем у дона Тимотео , и уж тем более – какого-то Хранителя Облака ныне распавшейся бывшей семьи Вонгола.  
Десятый Каваллоне номер «один» в негласном списке «Форбс» мафиозных кланов.  
Когда-то он сумел перекупить даже верхушку Варии.  
Когда в мире – финансовый кризис, деньги решают многое, если не все.  
«Разделяй и властвуй», - как говорили древние предки Каваллоне.  
Гокудера бы его поддержал. Если бы был по-прежнему жив.  
Но Каваллоне подстроил его скорую, и, в общем-то, безболезненную быструю смерть во сне, от отравления высококачественным алкоголем и содержащими некоторые «лишние» ингредиенты, сигаретами.  
Дино улыбается, вспоминая жесткие губы Хаято и прокуренный голос с непередаваемой хрипотцой, когда он напевал после приступов спонтанного секса, все еще случавшегося иногда между ними, двумя горячими парнями - выходцами из Италии.

Despair and Deception, Love's ugly little twins  
Came a-knocking on my door, I let them in  
Darling, you're the punishment for all of my former sins

I let love in  
I let love in

Отчаяние и Обман, уродливые маленькие близнецы Любви  
Пришли, постучавшись в мою дверь, я их впустил.  
Дорогая, ты - наказание за все мои прошлые грехи.

 

Я впустил Любовь  
Я впустил любовь

«Я на эмоциях, детка, прости» - Дино склоняется над пришедшим в себя Хибари и примирительно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по холодной щеке.  
Кея даже не смотрит на него, упрямо отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
«Чертова любовь».  
Дино тоже отводит глаза, усаживаясь возле кровати, можно даже сказать – у ног Хибари, прямо на холодный пол в костюме от Giorgio Armani.  
Трудно соперничать с умершим духом. Особенно с таким неупокоенным и дерзким, как Гокудера.

Дверь открылась со скрипом, а Любовь была коварна и нахальна.  
Жизнь пронеслась перед глазами, этот ужас надо было видеть.  
Пожизненный приговор сметает конфетти с пола бетонной тюрьмы.  
Я впустил любовь

ПС: Может ему стоит дать взятку Винчестерам, чтобы они как следует засыпали солью и пеплом кости Хаято и заперли его наконец там, на небе?  
Дино вытаскивает из кармана пиджака полупустую пачку и закуривает любимую марку сигарет Гокудеры.

 

Так что, если ты сидишь совсем один и услышишь стук в дверь,  
А воздух полон обещаний, короче, приятель, ты предупрежден:  
Намного хуже быть любовником Любви, чем любовником, которого Любовь отвергла...


	2. Дино. Первое убийство не ради защиты семьи, а ради выгоды.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS2-54. Дино. Первое убийство не ради защиты семьи, а ради выгоды. А+  
> Реборн-однострочники

\- А ты когда-нибудь убивал? Маленький рыжеволосый босс Вонголы даже вспотел от волнения в ожидании ответа от своего названого брата.  
Золотоволосый блондин улыбается и трясет и без того растрепанной головой.  
\- Нет, конечно, не было необходимости, – говорит он, улыбаясь прямо в лицо Тсуне.   
На душе у того сразу становится легче, может быть боссу не обязательно убивать самому, а в груди что-то неприятно покалывает на мгновение, а затем исчезает.   
Десятый Босс Каваллоне так убедителен.  
После обеда, ожидая встречи с Хибари, Дино вдруг вспоминает о том, с чем он давно, как он полагал, примирился: его отец, самый заурядный мафиози со всеми присущими такому типу людей слабостями и недостатками, должен был заключить самую выгодную, как он считал сделку – распустить семью и слиться с другим кланом.   
Некоторые подчиненные отца ради сохранения клана Каваллоне были готовы провозгласить боссом молодого Дино, тому надо было принять всего лишь одно решение...   
Отца застрелили, когда он выходил из казино со своей новой любовницей.  
Убийцу нашли на удивление быстро. Им оказался не слишком удачливый наемник, решивший, что семья Каваллоне совсем ослабела и утратила былое могущество. Дино был провозглашен новым Боссом и сумел сохранить независимость семьи Каваллоне. В сущности, это была единственная настоящая семья, которая у него теперь оставалась.  
\- Чем же это было, Ромарио, - не оборачиваясь к помощнику лицом, в который раз задается вопросом всегда веселый, улыбающийся Дробящий Мустанг. – Убийством для защиты нашей семьи или же все-таки ради моей выгоды?  
Ромарио не отвечает.

2012


	3. Пробуждение. дарк!Такеши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Зверь зверя не тронет"(с) Хроники Риддика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm - Noregsgard

***

Кея шел по кровавым следам Дождя Вонголы.  
Путь Ямамото Такеши, когда-то талантливого бейсболиста, теперь устилали изувеченные трупы.  
Где-то впереди слышались невнятные сдавленные хрипы, которые потом сменились чавкающими ударами по живому.  
Кея всегда подозревал, что в их Дожде живет нечто чужеродное и противоестественное, почувствовал еще в тот далекий солнечный день на крыше Намимори.   
«Лучше бы ты убил себя тогда, лучше бы ты спрыгнул с крыши», - с застарелой ненавистью ко всякому проявлению животной слабости у представителей человеческого рода и их бессилия, пронеслось в голове у Кеи. Но нет, такие любят убивать других и ни за что не осмелятся убить самого себя, уж будьте уверены.   
Таких пристреливают, словно бешеных псов или других заболевших животных. Разносчиков ядовитой, отравляющей все, к чему они прикасаются, заразы, инфекции.  
Идти и наблюдать за тем, как бывший бейсболист играет со своими жертвами, не хотелось. Противно, омерзительно, недостойно потомков благородных самураев и преемников духа Ямато, к тому же, Кея был уверен, что только лишь одним изуродованным трупом Хранитель Дождя не обойдется.   
Все зашло слишком далеко. Все они, бывшие ученики одной и той же школы, зашли слишком далеко в своих затянувшихся играх в мафию.   
Сзади раздался торопливый стук каблуков Правой руки Вонголы и резкий прокуренный голос Гокудеры прервал затянувшуюся серию стонов и глухих ударов. Раздался хлесткий звук пощечины, а затем многочисленные тяжелые перстни Урагана с размаху вонзились в гладко выбритое улыбающееся лицо Такеши.  
\- Ты позоришь не только Вонголу, ты опозорил и имя Десятого! – холодно и презрительно бросает Ураган и Кея слышит что-то необычное в этом странно спокойном и отстраненном голосе Гокудеры.   
Ненависть.  
О, какая же ненависть, давно выпестованная и, тщательно скрываемая до сей поры, ненависть слышится в голосе Гокудеры!  
Кея уверен, что все эти долгие годы, которые давно миновали со времен их ученичества в средней школе Намимори, Гокудера старательно прятал, прямо таки выжигал каленым железом, эту затаенную ненависть куда-то глубоко, стараясь заменить сознательно вытащенными на божий свет небывалыми для импульсивного подрывника чувствами: уважением к воле Десятого, восхищение успехами бейсболиста в освоении оружия своего атрибута… Даже некую сексуальную зависимость Ямамото от него самого, Гокудеры Хаято, Ураган сумел обратить на пользу своим тщательно выпестованным, искусственно взращенным чувствам.  
Впрочем, итальянец таков, каков он есть: ради достижения цели он не щадит ни врагов, ни своих союзников, ни своих подчиненных, ни, тем более, себя самого.  
\- Ты недостоен быть ни моим другом, ни Хранителем Дождя, ни хоть какой-либо частью Вонголы, - каким-то стеклянно-звонким голосом произносит Ураган, и один-единственный одинокий выстрел прерывает этот затянувшийся спектакль.

Потом, уже в кабинете Десятого Босса Вонголы, Гокудера будет долго извиняться за то, что ошибался в выборе Хранителя, за то, что вовремя не заметил признаки постепенно захватывающего Дождь безумия…  
А Десятый будет молчать.  
В конце концов, это же не Тсуна Савада убивал своего сорвавшегося с поводка маньяка-Хранителя. Не маленький никчемный ученик отдал последний приказ об устранении Хранителя, позорящего незапятнанную репутацию Вонголы.  
Слишком часто в последнее время их маленький босс уступал главенство в управлении семьей Хранителю Неба, наследнику Примо Вонголы.

И уже уходя с затянувшегося совещания, Кея отдает последний приказ своему заместителю:  
\- Завалить подземный ход, соединяющий штаб-квартиру Дисциплинарного комитета с подземной базой семьи Вонголы.   
«Отныне мы будем одни» - думает бывший Хранитель Облака Кея и без сожаления выбрасывает надоевшее кольцо в ближайшую урну.

2013


	4. Ужасающая Правая рука Босса. Улькиорра/Гокудера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я стою перед зеркалом и снимаю все слои масок, и вижу себя, настоящего.

\- Я мертв, а ты – нет.  
Это говорят его глаза, что смотрят на меня с той стороны зеркала.  
\- Я превратил собственную слабость в силу, а ты наращиваешь бесполезное оружие.  
Ты жалок… - Это говорит мне он - тот, кто смотрит на меня из моего отражения.  
У него изумрудно-зеленые глаза и черные крылья, и он – не мое отражение, не моя копия, в конце концов – я же на ¾ итальянец, а у этого надменный испанский профиль,и от одной его манеры стоять с горделиво выпрямленной спиной, держа руки в карманах, у меня челюсти сводит от желания пнуть его в коленную чашечку или забрызгать его белый прикид если не комьями грязи, то чьей-нибудь кровью, лучше, конечно, его.  
Но это невозможно.  
Он же – Улькиорра.  
Куатро Эспада, единственный арранкар, сохранивший регенерацию и сумевший достичь второго этапа высвобождения…  
А по-моему, все это – брехня. Нет никакой загробной жизни, и никаких пустых, шинигами, а также праведников и грешников – все обман…  
Просто однажды ты приходишь в школу и понимаешь – все видят не тебя, а того, кого им удобнее видеть: Десятому – восторженного друга, бейсболисту – темпераментного напарника, аркобалено – еще одного подопытного кролика для проведения очередного испытания для его ученика…  
Даже Шамал видит во мне потенциального носителя смертельного заболевания, и только Миура Хару однажды видела того, кем я мог быть, не будь я нужен им всем другим. И влюбилась в призрак.  
Как глупо, я совсем не хотел ее утешать и давать ей какую-либо надежду.  
Она думает, что видела меня без всех моих масок и гримас, но это всего лишь еще одна грустная маска.  
Придя домой, я стою перед зеркалом и снимаю все слои масок, и вижу себя, настоящего.  
Взрослый, холодный, равнодушный, безэмоциональный, спокойный.  
С призрачными крыльями за спиной и изумрудным взглядом.  
Статуя…  
Оказывается, мне нет нужды прибегать к кольцам, коробочкам, пламени посмертной воли – это так наивно и беспомощно, по-детски…  
Ведь у меня есть новое оружие – серо.  
Я стал действительно Ужасающей Правой рукой Босса.  
Я мертв, а его - нет.  
Он ушел. Зачем жить в душе того, кто такой же как ты?  
Пусто.

 

2012


	5. Ловушка разума. Хибари и Шики Togainu no Chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Зверь зверя не тронет"."Хроники Риддика"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...но убьет нас то, что что каждый из нас видит перед собой. И если кто считает, что воображение не может его убить, он просто дурак
> 
> С.Кинг "Темная башня"
> 
> «Зверь зверя не тронет»   
> Хроники Риддика.

***

«Зверь зверя не тронет» – прокричал вслед кто-то из Варии и Кея явственно услышал звук захлопнувшейся двери и лязг задвигаемого железного засова.   
Между тем, никакой посторонней двери до этого в личном кабинете Занзаса не было.  
«Должно быть это фокусы Мармона», - мелькнула в раздраженном сознании мысль и тут же исчезла, уступив место животному ощущению опасности.   
Страха не было. Только легкое недоумение, смешанное с некоторым ощущением собственной неуязвимости и превосходства.  
Все-таки ему удалось разозлить Занзаса и вынудить босса Варии на некое подобие поединка.  
Воспользовавшись поступившими сведениями о приобретении Варией новых коробочек, Кея предложил Занзасу испытать новое оружие в деле.   
Несмотря на все предостережения Каваллоне, который перед его отъездом в Итальянскую резиденцию Вонголы в очередной раз настоятельно советовал не раздражать приемного сына Девятого, Хибари все-таки попытался спровоцировать варийца не бой.   
Результат был неожиданный.  
Только что он был в личном кабинете варийского босса, рядом как всегда нахально скалил зубы в бешеной улыбке Хозяин Акулы, а теперь он оказался в каком-то закрытом помещении.   
Один.   
В абсолютной непроницаемой темноте.  
Интересно, кто же будет его соперником? Этот шкафоподобный усатый здоровяк? Или же Безумный принц-маньяк? Или все они вместе?  
Все равно он сможет их победить.  
Всех до одного.  
Было ли это порождением глубоко скрытых психологических комплексов Кеи или же это было единственно доступное ему средство самовыражения, однако Кее всегда хотелось испытать свою силу, каждый раз выбирая все новых и более сильных противников.

Ожидание затягивалось, между тем Кея всем существом чувствовал надвигающуюся опасность, но не мог уловить ни одного движения, кроме легких колебаний воздуха от своего осторожного дыхания.  
Все-таки тьма не была абсолютной.  
Кея успел заметить легкие блики от распятия на металлической цепочке, длинное изогнутое лезвие катаны…   
Глаза были такие же красные, как у владельца лигра, но еще более яркие и безумно опасные, потому что в них не таились ни равнодушное презрение, ни скрытая дремлющая сила.   
Не было ни ленивой уверенности в собственном превосходстве, ни еле сдерживаемой ярости. В них не было ничего, кроме чистого алого цвета.  
Так равнодушный ястреб хладнокровно терзает свою добычу, и его круглый зрачок не отражает ничего, кроме считывания нужной для немедленного убийства информации.   
«Я не стану твоей добычей», - проносится в мозгу Хибари. Он действует инстинктивно, интуитивно ощущая колебания воздуха от быстрых перемещений противника, но и только.  
Он может только защищаться, о собственных атаках не может быть и речи, хотя если бы удалось достать соперника своими тонфа…  
Слишком быстро и неотвратимо его настигает неуловимый противник.  
Он не стремится позабавиться с жертвой, или насладиться поединком и поиграть на чутких нервах своего оппонента.   
Чистое бездумное совершенство хищника, который не убивает ради добычи.  
Это животное убивает потому что оно умеет убивать. Неважно, по собственной прихоти или по приказу, это совершается почти бездумно, как бы само собой.  
Какой равнодушный хищник, тем не менее, его нельзя недооценивать.  
Его вообще нельзя с кем-либо сравнить.  
Когда холодное лезвие меча оставило неглубокий порез посреди его груди, от левой ключицы почти до подмышечной впадины, Кея успел подумать: «Все-таки я не животное».  
Последнее, что он видел во внезапно вспыхнувшем свете – длинный кожаный плащ и черные волосы удаляющегося человека с катаной.   
Очередная ловушка разума.  
«Как тебе новый психотропный нейростимулятор «Шикити»? – в почти ласковой ухмылке оскалился склонившийся над ним Скуало. – Пробуждает в подопытном самые примитивные животные инстинкты. Жажда убивать порождает самых ужасных и безжалостных убийц, жажда секса заставляет умирать от физического изнеможения и истощения, обжора дорвался бы до еды и умер от остановки сердца, а алкоголик – от отравления. Обычный человек просто помер бы от собственной придуманной иллюзии».  
Кея покосился на сидящего как ни в чем не бывало на его плече Хиберда.  
Похоже канарейке не грозила опасность быть невзначай распоротой мнимыми призраками убийц.  
Животные не имеют воображения и не придумывают себе противников.  
Хибари поднялся с колен и брезгливым движением отряхнул безукоризненно сидящий на нем дорогой черный костюм.  
На белоснежной рубашке ни пятнышка.  
Тем не менее, чувствовал он себя смертельно раненным зверем.  
Где-то глубоко внутри что-то чужеродное проснулось от долгой спячки и невыносимо болело.   
"Наверное, душа или сердце", - отстраненно констатировал случившийся факт Кея.  
Все-таки приятно иногда почувствовать себя живым человеком, а не бездушной машиной созданной для убийства.  
Где-то внутри в тоскливом одиночестве выл покинутый зверь.

 

2013


	6. Нуар!Гокудера и дарк!Бьянки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...ты мне казался умнее, чем остальная братия. Похоже я ошибался. Ты не умнее, просто выше.  
> из фильма "Двойная страховка"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria Callas - Vissi D'arte (Puccini, Tosca)

Дождь.  
Всюду и большую часть моей жизни меня окружает дождь.  
Даже в напарники мне назначают Хранителя с атрибутом Дождя, Ямамото, а затем по очередному заданию клана в Японию прибывает его наставник – Скуало.  
Что ж, это заранее оговорено соглашениями обеих сторон и задумано нашим планом.  
А за окном, как ни странно, все льет, точно тропический ливень пронесся над островами.  
Мы со Скуало смакуем сухое мартини. Такое, что как говорится в старом кинофильме - его можно «порезать кубиками».  
Мы встречаемся в особняке, принадлежащей семье посредников, таков уговор нашей тайной встречи.  
Длинноволосый убийца кидает оценивающий взгляд, обращая внимание на мягкость ковров, заглушающих чужие шаги, на дорогую обивку,и изысканную роскошь гобеленов, на приглушенное звучание Vissi d'arte на грампластинке.  
Полупрозрачные струйки, словно припорошенного пеплом сигаретного дыма подчеркивают атмосферу изысканной строгости, словно отпечатанные кадры черно-белого фильма.  
Деланно небрежно кидаю, что хотел бы поговорить о Ямамото.  
Он же твой любимый ученик и ты напрягаешься в ожидании какого-нибудь ошеломляющего открытия. Ты ведь ему доверял, как самому себе, но мой голос бесстрастен и убедителен.  
Несколько долгих минут я вглядываюсь в лицо сидящего напротив меня человека.  
Скуало – это всепроникающая грусть, сдобренная бравурным смешком, это животный инстинкт, помноженный на чутье истинного воина и убийцы.  
Очередная жертва в длинной череде таких же несчастливцев, убитых мной по твоему приказу. Он даже не осознает, что всего лишь пешка в чужой игре.  
Он проницателен и беззастенчив в своих высказываниях, и именно он, в случае гибели одного из «первой семерки» будет готовить свержение настоящего преемника Девятого Вонголы.  
А посему, чтобы обезопасить себя и своего молодого босса, мне нужно предотвратить эту угрозу, но следует действовать так, чтобы не возбудить подозрений ни у кого из Варии.  
Для того, чтобы подтвердить мою непричастность к убийству, я пригласил в этот вечер другого Хранителя с атрибутом Дождя, из Вонголы.  
Приглушенный свет, рождающие неясное предчувствие и волнение звуки музыки, несколько разорвавших минутную паузу между напевом Марии Каллас, выстрелов, сделанных из похищенного мной пистолета.  
Впрочем, его настоящий владелец уже покоится в смежной комнате, оглушенный и уже накачанный "под завязку" отравляющим зельем моей сестры.  
Мне ли и его «вечной невесте» не знать, как предпочитает «расслабляться» наш несостоявшийся зятек-убийца.  
Все что я делаю сейчас, все это вызывает во мне злость, и тоску, и вполне объяснимое чувство брезгливости и отвращения.  
К самому себе и к своей роковой привязанности именно к ней.  
«Чем же тебе не угодил Реборн»? – спрашиваю словно бы невзначай свою сестру.  
Он же красив, и неглуп, ты была просто «без ума» от него когда-то.  
Молодого, точнее маленького, кажущегося презабавным и милым безобидного малыша-младенца.  
Он слишком стремительно и неожиданно вырос, вернул свой соответствующий паспорту возраст и стал требовать «своего». Своей доли в семейном бизнесе, своего участия в разборках клана, в конце концов, он требовал, чтобы ты обращалась к нему как к мужу, а не как к маленькому вызывающему умиление и жалость заколдованному уродцу.  
Ты захотела свободы, и я согласилась помочь обрести ее тебе.  
Своими собственными руками я застрелил Хранителя Дождя Вонголы, подстроив все так, будто Такеши был уличен в незаконной сделке с представителями другой семьи.  
Прощай, бейсбольный придурок..  
Что ж, заодно я придумал, как мне избавиться и от твоего вдруг повзрослевшего недомужа, твоего номинального любовника.  
Несколько туманных намеков на неравнодушное внимание к нашему молодому боссу и твоя затянувшаяся помолвка.  
Все-таки честное имя сестры оправдает убийство и самого лучшего в Европе киллера.  
«Милая, я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько потребуется для того, чтобы ты согласилась на мое предложение».  
Глупый влюбленный Реборн.  
Попался на тот же крючок, что и остальные твои воздыхатели.  
Усмехаюсь в который раз и выпускаю очередную порцию горького дыма.  
Я, Гокудера Хаято, выполнил условия нашей сделки.  
Ты ведь расскажешь мне правду о смерти моей матери?  
Бьянки?

2014


	7. Волки. Хибари и Гокудера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вырастешь - отомстишь за него (отца)  
> (с) Мокрая псина, Такаси Миике.

Они так безжалостно красивы и так разительно непохожи друг на друга – высокий щеголеватый итальянец с тщательно подстриженными, якобы небрежно растрепанными волосами цвета «пепельный блонд», и аристократично изящный азиат чуть пониже ростом.  
Из-за горделиво выпрямленной осанки кажется, что он не уступает своему напарнику ни одного сантиметра в росте.  
Сначала Гокудеру как Правую руку Джудайме попросили сотрудничать с Хибари .  
Чтобы наладить взаимовыгодное партнерство и присмотреться к независимому Хранителю Облака, а заодно и несколько умерить пыл обоих: оба не только не избегали малейшего повода для схватки, но и, казалось, сами искали драки и кровопролитных битв.  
Однако количество сражений с момента их «успешного сотрудничества» заметно уменьшилось, ибо атакующая мощь и карающее возмездие Вонголы в ответ на агрессивные действия их противников неизмеримо возросли, и дело было даже не в разрушительном атрибуте Урагана, дело было в характерах их обоих – несгибаемая гордость Кеи и методичное упорство Хаято заслужили кровавую славу обновленной Вонголы Десятого поколения  
Со стороны могло показаться, что они неплохо ладят между собой, некоторые, особо пристрастные могли бы заподозрить между ними наличие и более близких отношений, но это неверно.  
Иногда даже Босс, определивший их в напарники, сомневался, есть между этими двумя хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения, кроме кратковременного сотрудничества в битве.  
Однажды Гокудера заминировал чужое поместье прямо во время проведения семейного праздника.  
Были уничтожены глава клана, члены его семьи, несколько приглашенных гостей, среди убитых были и дети.  
На укоризненные взгляды коллег, не узнающих в пепельноволосом блондине вспыльчивого, но отходчивого Гокудеру-куна, он отвечает сдержанным и каким-то новым холодным безразличием.  
«Разве в мафии могут быть невинные люди и дети?», казалось, вопрошал его сосредоточенный взгляд.  
«Взгляните хотя бы на меня и мою сводную сестру Бьянки.»  
Все были поражены незаметно открывшейся темной стороной такого непривычного Гокудеры, и были не меньше удивлены, когда Хибари оставил в живых семилетнего мальчишку, ставшего невольным свидетелем его кровавой «зачистки».  
\- У него был взгляд маленького убийцы, - пояснил свое неожиданное «помилование» Хранитель Облака.  
\- Ты не мог удержаться от слабости дать ему возможность вырасти и сразиться с тобою в будущем, - констатировал непреложную истину Гокудера и понимающе кивнул, закуривая сигарету.  
\- Если бы у нас была возможность выбирать свое тотемное животное, я бы выбрал, пожалуй, эмблемой волка. У тебя и меня. – Подрывник затягивается на мгновенье и даже не взглянув на напарника безошибочно определяет его безоговорочное согласие.  
\- Но это была бы стая, - заканчивает их общую характеристику Кея и смотрит на мигающий экран вызова.  
Ничего нового или личного. Очередное задание.

2012


End file.
